the_valefandomcom-20200213-history
Entry Character Classes
These are the classes available to a new player at level one. Players who level up through gameplay...and other....things....will eventually gain access to new classes should they create a new character. Barbarian - These warriors are defined by their rage: unbridled, unquenchable, and unthinking. More than a mere emotion, their anger is the ferocity of a corner predator, the unrelenting assault of a storm, the churning turmoil of the sea. For some, their rage springs from a communion with fierce animal spirits. Others draw from a roiling reservoir of anger at a world full of pain. For every barbarian, rage is a power the fuels not just a battle frenzy but also uncanny reflexes, resilience, and feats of strength. Bard - In the world of the Vale, words and music are not just vibrations of air, but vocalizations with power all of their own. The bard is a maser of song, speech, and the magic they contain. Bards say that the multiverse was spoken into existence, that the words of the gods gave it shape, and that echoes of these primordial Words of Creation still resound throughout the cosmos. The music of bards is an attempt to snatch and harness those echoes, subtly woven into their spells and powers. Cleric - Clerics are intermediaries between the mortal world and the distant places of the gods. As varied as the gods they serve, clerics strive to embody the handiwork of the deities. No ordinary priest, a cleric is imbued with divine magic. As its name suggests, divine magic is the power of the gods, flowing from them into the world. Clerics are conduits for that power, manifesting it into miraculous effects. The gods don't grant this power to everyone who seeks it, but only to those chosen to fulfill a high calling. Druid - Whether calling on the elemental forces of nature or emulating the creatures of the animal world, druids are an embodiment of nature's resilience, cunning, and fury. They claim no mastery over nature. Instead, they see themselves as extensions of nature's indomitable will. Druids gain their spells and other powers either from the force of nature itself or from a nature deity. Their spells are oriented towards nature and animals - the power of tooth and claw, of sun and moon, of fire and storm. Fighter - Questing knights, conquering overlords, royal champions, elite foot soldiers, hardened mercenaries, and bandit kings - all are fighters. All sharing an unparalleled mastery of weapons and armor, and a thorough knowledge of the skills of combat. And they are well acquainted with death, both meting it out and staring it defiantly in the face. Monk - '''Whatever their discipline, Monks are united in their ability to magically harness the energy that flows in their bodies. Whether channeled as a striking display of combat prowess of a subtler focus of defensive ability and speed, their energy infuses all that a monk does. Through careful study of a magical energy that most monastic traditions call '''ki, monks create magical effects and exceed their bodies' physical capabilities, gaining mastery over themselves and eventually their opponents. Paladin - Whatever their origin, paladins are united by their oaths to stand against the forces of evil. While many are devout worshipers of the gods of good, it is their oaths that grant them power to uphold justice and righteousness. Paladins train for years to learn the skills of combat, mastering a variety of weapons and armor. Even so, their martial skills are secondary to the magical power they wield: power to heal the sick and injured, to smite the wicked and the undead, and to the protect the innocent. Ranger - Warriors of the wilderness, rangers specialize in the hunting the monsters the threaten the edges of civilization. They learn to track their quarry as a predator does, moving stealthily through the wilds and hiding themselves in brush and rubble. Rangers focus their combat training on techniques that are particularly useful against specific favored foes. Thanks to their familiarity with the wilds, rangers acquire the ability to cast spells that harness nature's power, much as a druid does. Their spells, like their combat abilities, emphasize speed, stealth, and the hunt. Rogue - Rogues rely on stealth, skill, and their foe's vulnerabilities to get the upper hand in any situation. They have knack for finding the solution to just about any problem, demonstrating a resourcefulness and versatility that is the cornerstone of any successful adventuring party. Rogues devote as much effort to mastering the use of a variety of skills as they do to perfecting their combat abilities, giving them a broad expertise that few other classes can match. Sorcerer - Sorcerers carry a magical birthright conferred upon them by an exotic bloodline, some otherworldly influence, or exposure to unknown cosmic forces. No one chooses sorcery; the power chooses the owner. Magic a part of every sorcerer, suffusing body, mind, and spirit with a latent power that waits to be tapped. By learning to harness and channel their own inborn magic, they can discover new staggering ways to unleash that power. Warlock - Warlocks are seekers of knowledge that lies hidden in the fabric of the multiverse. through pacts made with mysterious beings of supernatural power, warlocks unlock magical effects both subtle and spectacular. Sometimes the relationship between warlock and patron is like that of a cleric and deity, though the beings that serve as patrons are not gods. More often, the arrangement is similar to that of a master and an apprentice. The warlock learns and grows in power, at the cost of occasional services performed on the patron's behalf. 'Wizard ' - Wizards are supreme magic users, defined and united by the spells they cast. They live or die by their spells. Everything else is secondary. They learn new spells as they experiment and grow in experience. They can also learn them from other wizards, from ancient tomes or inscriptions, and from ancient creatures that are steeped in magic.